User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness
Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness Premise: The teams are busted up and the contestants participate in a gender vs gender battle of gross food. Fun Fact: Bridgette's a vegetarian and lives near the beach. Challenge: Gross food competition. Includes: bovine testicles, pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce, grasshopper, and live anchovies, worm spaghetti covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs, French bunion soup with hang nail crackers, Chef's pre-chewed gum, skunk juice, sandals, soup with banana peels, fish heads, and soda cans, and cockroach shots! And even dolphin hot dogs! Winner(s): Boys Elimination: None Reward: Two days spent at a five-star resort. My Favorite Part: The general tension of the episode. This episode was one of my favorites when I was younger. But rewatching this now, it's not one of my all-time favorites. It's not a terrible episode and far from the worst of the season (kind of in the middle), but there are other episodes this season that are much more fantastic than this. There were several things that I did like about the episode. I really liked the Heather-Leshawna tension at the beginning and I did like the tension between all the other girls and it was good to see Bridgette in the center of the drama this time. In terms of drama in the show, Bridgette has been off the radar and it's good to see her try to pick sides this time. All she wants was for the girls to get along so that they don't have too much trouble against the guys. The only problem with this plotline is that the Bridgette drama is only in this episode and not mentioned again this season. That being said, it doesn't ruin the episode or season completely, but I wish they could've talked about it a bit more in the later episodes before Bridgette's boot. Heather and Leshawna's argument had me laughing through and through and it was hilarious seeing Leshawna about to beat down Heather for criticizing the junk in her trunk. It was also really sweet to see Geoff and Bridgette bonding throughout the episode and it was really thoughtful of Geoff to help Bridgette out with the challenge, even though he's helping the opposite team. Yeah, he gets flak from his team, but it doesn't last very long. I also liked the foreshadowing for the challenge and the way Chris and Chef kept on snickering and when Heather kept on getting irritated at the two of them. There were also little things, like Geoff's speech about his burping skills, Trent being force-fed, Bridgette teaching Lindsay yoga, Geoff's freakout over the spaghetti, and Chris breaking up an argument between the guys and saying, "Are we here to talk or eat a series of revolting meals?!" However, the main flaws with this episode are that during the challenge, the episode got pretty dull and the gross-out humor kind of got old overtime. The vomiting throughout the episode was very repetitive (but didn't really get on my nerves) and there were a few moments, particularly the one with the dolphin wieners, that were kind of mean-spirited. I understand that this challenge is supposed to be gross and yes, there are supposed to be a ton of gross-out jokes, but I wish that they could've varied the humor up a little bit and made it a bit more interesting. It's a pretty mixed episode, but I will say that it is on the UPPER side of mixed, so very close to being good. Category:Blog posts